Valentine Special
by RedStringsOfLove
Summary: Weiss keeps Ruby waiting for 2 years.


**Hello people! I have been dead for so long! Sorry for the late updates. Here is one for Valentine's day!**

* * *

Valentine's day again, how I hate this day. Why is it even a holiday? A day designated for couples to be sentimental. I heard someone say it's a day to provide people the courage to confess to someone they fancy. It's ridiculous! Valentine's just a marketing scheme to make couples spend money on products just to soothe someone they like! It worked, because of every year, countless idiots spend unreasonable amounts of cash for something as absurd as love.

One of those idiots is Ruby! God thinking about it makes me fume! Two years ago, I received a valentine from Ruby. A box of chocolates; I didn't give much thought about it. I received countless amounts of gifts from others. It was until I actually tasted the sweets, and acknowledge their overwhelming flavor. Also finding out that it's not purchasable anywhere else around the work; the chocolates were homemade by Ruby. The delectable includes a hint of mint, my favorite flavor. Never once in my life, have I enjoyed the taste of chocolate.

Turning to Ruby, she didn't give me a valentine for profit, but just for the sake of my enjoyment on this blissful holiday. I have probably been too hard on her over the years, however, I do enjoy her company. Her cheeky smiles and laughter, her funny jokes, and the way she makes me enjoy my school life. Although simultaneously drag me away from my academics. Being with Ruby is fun.

Last year, for Valentine's day, I thought: instead of buying Ruby a gift I should write her a letter to be more meaningful. Cooking is out of the question for someone who has a butler for every little thing needed taking care of. The letter must be thoughtful but simple enough for Ruby to understand. I doubt the little girl can understand my type of language. It can't be too awkward! It also can't be too cold; there must be feelings put inside of it!

Writing that letter took me the whole night. I went to school that day exhausted. I manage to slip the letter into Ruby's locker before the day starts. I waited for lunch time for her to see the letter. On my way towards the cafeteria, I spotted a confession between Ruby and one of her friend, Jaune. I stare dumbfounded as she accepts his confession.

"Well, I can't reject him after receiving such a lovely letter from him!" was what I heard from her. "Oh, thanks for the expensive box of chocolates!"

It wasn't until I lay on my bed after a long day of confusion I realize what she's saying. She must have mistaken my gift with Jaune's! However, it's too late after observing Jaune and Ruby. Blake says they are perfect for each other. Even Yang says so too, Yang! Maybe Ruby is just not meant to be with me. Spending time with Ruby become more scarce and painful.

This year, I watch irritatedly as everyone receives their Valentine from their special ones. This year I see many kisses, I wonder how far Ruby has taken with Jaune. However, as I ponder upon the question, my heart aches more. I love her. If only I have told her; I have a whole year too. I never did, would she be happier with me?

"Yea I would actually," I turn towards the voice and notice Ruby smiling at me, "I waited two years to hear that from you."

"W-what?"

"Well, at first I thought you rejected me because I didn't get a reply. Then Jaune comes along... I thought I can forget about you but I can't."

I stare at her, am I dreaming?

After feeling a sharp pain on my cheeks I flinch, "You're not dreaming! Jesus!"

"S-so what are you saying, Ruby?"

She looks away with a faint blush, "I suppose I can say... would you be my Valentine?" I started tearing up as I heard that from her, "You keep me waiting for so long you know that."

"W-what about Jaune?"

"Eh, there is someone waiting for him. At the same time, I am glad I can get Pyrrha's eyes off of me."

"Wait why Pyrrha?"

"Enough, Are you going to go out with me or not!"

"Yes."

Ruby smiles at me before holding my hands, "About time!"


End file.
